


Just Something That Happens

by ElisiansBane



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisiansBane/pseuds/ElisiansBane
Summary: Summary: Ed thought that he could handle his wife’s temper. It wasn't that big a deal. It’s just how she is. It’s just something that happens.Warnings: verbal and physical abuse, swearing, child endangerment, Not beta'd.





	Just Something That Happens

Just Something That Happens

Summary: Ed thought that he could handle his wife’s temper. It wasn't that big a deal. It’s just how she is. It’s just something that happens.

Warnings: verbal and physical abuse, language, child endangerment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * JSTH * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Ed chanted that single word over and over again while trying not to burst into a panicked sprint back to his house. He hadn’t meant to lose track of time. He was just so happy to have a moment to himself and catch up with an old friend. He should’ve known better. He should’ve just turned Mustang down and made an excuse not to go out for drinks.

Mustang showed up for a surprise visit at the farm Ed worked at. It was one of a string of farmhand jobs he was able to scratch together. Now that harvest season was in full swing, he had no issue finding farmers that needed a day laborer. For the time being, he had a steady income and could feel like he was somewhat being a good provider for his wife and children. At the end of a backbreaking day, Mustang showed up to check in. He was on assignment and passing through the Resembool area and thought to stop by. Ed hadn't seen Colonel Bastard in years so it was a welcome change from the drudge. After a long chat catching up, Mustang invited him to the tiny local bar for dinner and drinks and Ed just couldn’t say no. Anything to keep him from going home just a little longer.

Ed swore when he checked his watch and it was 8:30pm. He was under strict orders to be at home no later than 8pm, unless he was given permission. Even being just a few minutes late invited the wrath of his wife followed by a harsh punishment. But seeing his old friend and pseudo-big brother was just too much of a temptation. It had been so long since he felt safe and calm in another’s presence. Now he would pay for it.

He slowed to a stop when he was in sight of his home. His lungs burned. His left knee ached and gave him an uneven walk. He struggled to catch his breath. After years of being stabbed, beaten, punched, and cheating death, his stamina was nowhere near what it used to be. Running for any length of time left him heaving, when before he could go for miles without a hitch. That, and the anxiety of entering his own home didn’t help. He could see the lights on in the windows. He fought the instinct to just take off and run like a pussy. But everyone in the small country town knew who he was and who his wife was. There was nowhere to hide. 

He fiddled with his jean pocket nervously. His fingers shuffled the keys. The faint jingling noise kept him grounded. He kept looking at his home and then looking back down the road. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to resist his desire to hide somewhere. But he would be found. She would find him. 

This was so fucked up. He shouldn’t be scared to enter his own home. He shouldn’t be busting his ass to get home to avoid being smacked in the face. He had suffered worse in the battlefield. But there was just something about his marriage that left him feeling weak and helpless. It was a reminder of how much of a failure he was as a man, a husband, and a father.

With heavy feet, he trudged up to the door. The lights in the living room were on, the kitchen lights were off. He slowly grasped the handle and stopped, listening for any movement, anticipating what would happen next. All was silent. Maybe she’d gone to bed already. He almost laughed at himself. She wouldn't go to bed until Ed was home and put in his place.

He sighed in resignation. Better to just get it over with. Hopefully, the kids were already in bed and they wouldn't’ have to witness their parents fight. They didn’t need to suffer for his shortcomings.

The creak of the door was the only sound as Ed stepped in. It was quiet - too quiet. He was on edge.

“Hey, Winry? Babe?” He cautiously called out. Maybe a term of endearment would keep her calm. “Sweetheart? I’m sorry I’m la-”

He didn't finish his sentence before a wrench slammed into the back of his head and he stumbled forward. His ears rang and he barely caught himself from falling flat on his face. He turned around with a swear. Damn, he was losing his sharp senses. She was hiding behind the door and swung the wrench as soon as he cleared the doorway.

“And just where the fuck were you?” She snarled, swinging the wrench at her side. “It’s very important that you get home by 8pm. Do you know what time it is now?”

Ed shrunk back from his wife, still disoriented. “I don’t know, Win...I lost track of time. It was a mistake…”

“It’s fucking 8:45!” She yelled, pointing the wrench at him threateningly. “Who were you with?”

Edward stammered, trying to come up with some kind of excuse. “I-I...Mr. Johnson needed me to work late. The combine was acting up, so he wanted me to help fix it. He’d pay extra so-”

She stalked up to him, eyes narrow and cold. “Why didn't you call first?”

Ed shrunk back. “I..I forgot. I’m really sorry, babe. The nearest phone was a fifteen minute walk and it had to get done and-”

“Lying bastard!” She screeched, swinging the wrench. The end clipped Ed’s forehead when he barely dodged it. 

“Winry, what the hell? I’m not that late!” Ed shouted. He assumed his standard combat stance, but hesitated. He was taught to never hit a woman. No matter what. Husbands didn’t hit their wives. 

“I told you to be home by 8pm!” She growled. “It’s hard enough raising these kids and working full time without your deadbeat ass getting in the way. The least you can do is get home on time, so I can do my paperwork!”

Ed winced. Because of job demands, Winry had to do her invoices and other paperwork after hours. Thus, it was Edward’s job to make dinner and put the kids to bed. Not being there meant Winry had to stay up late and she really needed her sleep or she would be even moodier the next day. The least he could do was help his wife with the housework and child-rearing.

“Winry,” he tried to reason. “I didn't mean to. I was trying to work. I made extra this time. It’s enough to...to pay a couple of bills.”

Her eyebrow twitched. “For how long? A month? Or until you find your next dead-end job?”

“I told you I had a job lined up after the harvest season!” Ed protested. “It pays a lot more than being a farmhand, I promise!”

“Uh-huh!” She rolled her eyes. “Working at the train station? Everyone’s going to see the oh-so-amazing Fullmetal Alchemist handing out train tickets to tourists! I don’t need you embarrassing me like that!”

Ed backed further into the hallway. That hit a sore spot. Without his alchemy, Ed was just another uneducated country boy.

Winry pointed to the living room with her wrench. “You’re on the couch! I don't want to see your useless ass tonight. I should’ve found myself a real man instead of waiting my whole life for a total loser!” 

Completely distraught, Ed dragged himself into the living room. He was so distracted by his melancholy that he stupidly didn’t watch himself. He realized his mistake when Winry made one last hit to the back of his neck. This time, he didn't catch himself and fell to his knees with a pained curse. He continued to swear as Winry rained down hit after hit, leaving him disoriented and in pain from each hit to his head. When she finally relented, he had a quickly swelling black eye and a split lip.

“That’s a reminder to get your ass home on time!” Winry sneered. She spun on her heel and stomped upstairs, leaving Ed crouched on the floor like a kicked dog.

The next morning, Ed woke with a groan. His face was wet from the melted ice pack and he couldn’t feel his lower lip. He tried to sit up and almost fell over when his vision blurred. His joints cracked from sleeping on the couch in an awkward position. After a couple of tries, he was able to stand up. When he got his wits about him, he smelled bacon coming from the kitchen and the sounds of his daughter chirping away as she helped Mommy make breakfast.

He dazedly wandered into the kitchen. Winry didn't like it if he failed to show himself first thing in the morning.

He looked at the table. All his favorite breakfast foods were laid out on the table. Grits, fried potatoes, buttermilk biscuits, eggs, and bacon. It smelled great and he couldn’t help but feel hungry at the spread. This was a very good sign that he was forgiven. He walked in with a sigh, stopping to lovingly ruffle his infant son’s downy hair. The baby just cooed and continued to gnaw on his teething biscuit.

His little girl, Trisha, was the first to notice him. “Daddy!” She cheered and hopped down from the stool where she was helping her mother stir the grits. “Good morning!”

Ed couldn't help but smile when his baby girl crashed into his legs and gave him a big hug. She stood up on her toes with her lips puckered. “Kissy!” she demanded.

He bent down to give his daughter a kiss. It was their morning ritual started when Ed left to find work. It was Trisha’s idea as she noticed her father came home with bruises a lot “from work,” so the kiss was for good luck. 

Ed gently crouched down to let her place a kiss on his chin and he returned the kiss on her forehead. He took a moment to run his hand through her messy hair - same blonde color as his own. She looked up at him with a huge grin. Her smile died though when she saw his face. “Daddy? What happened to your face?”

Edward froze and glanced nervously up at his wife. He didn't miss the warning look and immediately fell back on his usual story. “Daddy’s alright, sweetie. There was an accident at work and I got a little bruised up. But everything is alright.”

A little hand cupped his chin. Giant golden eyes looked up with concern. “Why are you always getting hurt?” She frowned. “I keep telling you to be careful! That’s what the kisses are for.”

“You’re father is a klutz,” Winry jumped in as she set the grits on the table. She gave Trisha a playful wink. “You know how Daddy is. He doesn't have you to make sure he doesn’t fall!”

Trisha perked up. “Yup!” she turned back to Edward with a grin. “Daddy, I should work with you and make sure nothing happens to you!”

“I’d love that, sweetie,” Edward smiled warmly at the only real joy in his life. “But you need to go to school.”

His little princess pouted. “School is boring.”

“I know,” he said. “But you still need to go.”

Trisha nodded grudgingly, but returned her attention to her father’s condition. “Can I kiss it better?” she gently touched his swollen lip.

“Of course, baby,” Edward smiled. “It won’t heal if you don’t.”

She took his face in her hands and placed a very gentle kiss on his lip. “There! Now it’ll get better faster.”

“Better than any medicine,” he grinned. “Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Breakfast was pleasant. Edward and Winry chatted with each other and exchanged endearments as if last night never happened and all was well for the time being. Despite this, Edward remained tense as he didn’t know what would happen when Trisha went to school and Maes was put down for his mid-morning nap.

Edward gathered the dishes while Winry took their daughter to get ready for school. By the time they returned, Edward was drying the dishes and preparing his daughter’s lunch. With a smile, he took his daughter’s hand and they left for school while his wife cared for the baby.

The sound of Trisha’s non-stop chit chatting brought Edward a sense of calm. Her innocence and happy-go-lucky nature made him relax and enjoy being a father. Walking his daughter to school was the ex-alchemist’s favorite chore. He got to bond with his little girl and feel like someone loved him. Her stories about school and the other kids brought him happiness. He never had many friends as he and Alphonse kept to themselves on their journey, so it was of great importance that he ensure Trisha had many friends and enjoyed her childhood as much as possible.

“Daddy...why were you and Mommy fighting last night?”

Ed was watching the fields as they walked by and the innocent question caught him off guard. “What fight?”

“I heard yelling last night,” she looked up at him worriedly. “You were fighting again.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Ed quickly tried to comfort her. “Mommies and Daddies fight sometimes, but they always make up. Mommy and I were getting along at breakfast remember?”

Trisha looked back down the road thoughtfully. “Yeah…”

Ed frowned, Trisha didn't go back to her chipper conversation. She just stared down the pathway to her tiny school. “What’s wrong, Trisha? You can tell me.”

His daughter thought for a moment before turning to look at her father. “I don’t like it.” Her eyes began to tear up. “I don’t like it when you fight and call each other names! It’s - It’s scary!”

“Oh, sweetheart...” Ed immediately stopped and gathered his crying daughter into his arms. “I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to scare you like that. I know it’s frightening. It’s just something that happens. It’s not the end of the world.”

Trisha buried her face in his neck. “I still don’t like it! I don’t want you to hate each other!” 

“I know, Princess. I know,” Ed shushed. “I don’t like it either.”

Trisha went quiet and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. Ed kissed the top of her head and carried her the rest of the way to school.

This was what he feared. The last thing he wanted was for his children to get caught up in the damned mess he and Winry created. They suffered the most when their parents fought. One time, it got so bad that Trisha ran away to Granny Pinako’s house sobbing hysterically that Mommy and Daddy were hitting each other. This got both of them a stern talking to by Pinako and a threat to Ed that if he laid a hand on his wife again, Pinako would make sure “his ass was in jail.”

Ed didn't mention that the reason he “hit” his wife was because she came at him with a carving knife and he didn't want to lose his right eye. He couldn’t remember what started the fight, but he probably deserved it anyway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * JSTH * * * * * * * * * * * *

Even as a teen, Ed knew he would marry Winry.

It made sense. They were childhood sweethearts growing up together. His mother often joked that she was already planning their wedding because it was obvious that they would get together someday. It was a running joke among their neighbors that Ed and Winry should just go ahead and get married at ten years old because it was so inevitable that they were meant for each other, so why not just get to the chase?

When he was undergoing physical therapy after getting his automail, Winry was there helping him along the way. She was there to hold and comfort him after the very painful exercises. She stood up for him when the strict therapist tried to make him run when he still felt to weak to try. She told the man to shove off and let him rest. She immediately turned back to him and said “Don’t worry. I’m here for you.”

She was. She really was. During their journey, Al and Ed knew they always had a home to return to with Winry and Pinako. Ed never had to worry about his automail being broken or wearing out because he only had to make a single call or telegram and she would be there the next day. It didn't matter where they were, she always came. Her smile, humor, and feisty personality were the among the few things that could make Ed genuinely smile. He found her short temper to be cute and took her aggressive nature as a joke, because women were so emotional - that’s what all the men said. He got that idea from Mustang when he walked into the office one day and the colonel saw the red bump on his forehead.

Mustang just shook his head with a teasing smirk. “Women, am I right?”

Ed just shrugged with a quiet chuckle. He was a trained fighter and a state alchemist, he could take a hit from a petite little girl once in a while. No worries. He had suffered worse. He figured it was his fault because his own fiery temper often invited her aggressive behavior. He guessed he would never learn when to shut up.

Winry was the only girl who showed any romantic interest in him. Because of his obsessive focus on returning Al’s body, Edward was technically asexual during his teen years. Sex and romance had no appeal as they didn’t help him get his little brother’s body back. Such things were a distraction. It’s not like he even had time though, since they were getting attacked left and right by enemies. He doubted any girl would be okay with the idea of accidentally being killed in the line of fire because they picked the wrong location for date night. His automail was a problem too. Though automail was well known, it still got unwanted stares from strangers. It was the main reason Ed insisted on wearing his coat and gloves, even in warm weather, because he just didn't want to deal with the unwanted attention. He didn't want reminders of how deformed his body was. 

Winry was his first everything. First love, first kiss, first sex, first relationship - everything. He didn't bother to date anyone else. Winry knew him and was one of the few people who didn't betray him or his brother. Winry didn’t blink when she saw the impressive collection of scars across his entire body or when he moved his automail limbs. She didn’t notice the clinks and creaks when he tested them out after a tune up. She didn’t flinch when she fixed his limbs and certainly didn’t flinch when they made love. She made him feel desirable. Attractive.

She was the obvious choice. A good choice. He didn't know of any others who would want him as he was with all his physical and emotional baggage. There was no one else he could see himself marrying. So he didn't hesitate when he asked her to marry him after only four months of official courtship. 

Everything was paradise in the beginning. They laughed, bickered, and cuddled like any other couple. They made their little house into a home. He helped Winry in her automail shop, cleaning and organizing the equipment while dealing with customers. He could get used to this. He didn't mind being his wife’s assistant. It was relaxing and such a welcome change from his life of violence and chaos. 

But things started to change. When Winry found out she was pregnant with their first child, it was great and there was much celebration. But as the pregnancy went on, Winry made more and more demands of Ed. He had to be home be certain time, do the housework, rub her feet, cook all the meals, and anything else she needed. It was okay at first, Ed wanted to keep her and the baby as healthy as possible. But with Winry out of commission, money was tight and they struggled to pay for doctor’s visits while keeping a roof over their heads.

That’s when Winry started to show a darker side. Without his alchemy, Ed lacked any marketable skills. He found it difficult to find any work other than day labor as he never finished high school. It didn't matter that he was once the Alchemist of the People or could do complex algorithms in his head. Without the formal education or documents to prove it, employers didn't want to take the risk. There was also the issue of the Promised Day causing trillions of dollars in property damage with several hundred people reported homeless, missing, or dead. This ruined the public image of alchemy and many employers felt that Ed was a liability to their business. 

Mustang tried to help. He offered Ed the opportunity to re-enlist in the military. But Edward never wanted to see the military again. There were too many traumatic memories and hardships that he couldn't just ignore. Winry didn’t want him back in the field either as she feared she would become a widow at a young age and left to raise their children alone. At the time, Winry’s automail business was booming, ironically thanks to the thousands of injuries caused by the Promised Day, so money wasn't too much of a problem. So Ed decided to stay at home and find work in his hometown.

Once again, his cockiness got the best of him. A teenage boy wouldn’t know anything of managing salary and finances. Ed blindly spent all his income on caring for Al and purchasing expensive first edition alchemy books. As long as the check cleared, he didn’t bother. He didn't think of things like savings or insurance. His hospital bills alone would have supported a third world country. He regarded it with a shrug, the military paid for it.

But Winry spent her entire life managing a business. Because of this, she was the sole manager of their finances. Any money Ed made went to their shared accounts and no purchases could be made without Winry’s knowledge, and in most cases her permission. She monitored their finances meticulously so any unusual purchases were immediately detected and Ed had to account for himself. He wasn't allowed to buy anything without Winry’s approval as she didn't want him spending their limited funds on alchemy books.

He learned this the hard way when he casually bought a rare alchemy book and she saw the transaction on their bank statement. This invited a huge screaming match where Winry called him a ‘has-been’ and he was being an idiot to even think he would waste her money trying to get back his alchemy.

“You gave up your alchemy,” she snarled. “Get over it! You’re always trying to get something you can’t ever have! You need to get over your wanderlust and be a damn man! It’s over. Your alchemy is gone. Grow up!” Her eyes narrowed coldly. “Before you ruin someone else’s life - as usual.”

Before he ruined someone else’s life. That was the running theme in Ed’s life. His actions always caused someone else undeserved pain - Al, Nina, Maes, Mustang, the list went on. All because he was never satisfied and always had to have his way. It didn't matter if his heart was in the right place. Someone else always paid for his failure. Winry was right. So without a further word, Ed returned the book and Winry was happy when the credit returned to their bank account. Ed never bought another alchemy book. It would only bring more pain.

Even now, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Al for help. If anyone had their life ruined because of him, it was his precious brother. Al was in Xing studying alkahestry with his girlfriend, Mei. From Al’s monthly letters, Ed knew his brother was happy and successful. Al finally had the life he deserved. Al was finally getting to live his life as a normal young man should. He didn’t need Ed glued to his side. Al needed to strike out on his own for once. If Ed gave the slightest indication that something was wrong, his devoted brother would drop everything and come to help him. Ed couldn't have that. He couldn’t be a burden to Al anymore. His little brother was better off without him.

Ed was broken from his reminiscing when he approached the door to their home. For the time being, Trisha wouldn’t have to witness what a mess her parents were. He slowly walked in and readied himself.

“Ed!” Winry came from the kitchen. Ed paused, instead of anger, he saw shame. He stiffly held her when she fell into his arms with quiet sobs. He automatically rubbed her hair and tried to comfort her. She only held him tighter, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.

She finally pulled away to look at him with beautiful blue eyes red with tears. “Oh Ed! I’m so sorry I lost my temper last night! I didn't mean to hit you that bad! I was just...just so upset and worried because you were late and I thought you were getting drunk at a bar. So I just jumped to conclusions and - can you ever forgive me?”

“Y-yeah,” Ed whispered. Winry lean forward to peck his lips. “It’s alright, Win. I shouldn’t have been late. I know it worries you.”

 

She sniffed. “It does. With all we’ve been through, I can’t help but get erratic when you’re not around. I’m afraid you’ve left to pursue that stupid alchemy when you’re needed here.”

“I would never do that.” It was true. Ed would never walk out on his wife and children. He would never repeat his own father’s selfish mistakes. Even if it cost him his sanity. He knew the emotional and mental impact of his bitterness and hatred he had towards his absent father. It would break him should Trisha and Maes ever feel that way about him. No matter what happened to him and Winry, he would never abandon his children.

She cupped his face in her hands o give him a warm, gentle kiss - careful not to irritate the swelling. Ed soaked it right up. He finally started to relax.

“I can't stop it,” she whispered against his lips. Ed shuddered. He loved the feel of WInry’s full lips on his own. He loved the affection. “When you don’t do what I ask, it makes me so upset because I worry.”

“You never have to worry, Win,” Ed whispered, sighing when she placed little kisses along his jaw. “I promise to be more considerate next time.”

She stepped away with a sweet smile. “Oh, Edward. I love you so much!” She paused, looking at his black eye and swollen lips as if she just noticed they were there. “Oh god! I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Ed gently pressed his finger to his lip. Yeah, it still hurt, but not as much s before. He could handle it. “Don’t worry. Just something that happened.”

Her eyes became hooded, sultry. They captured Ed’s gaze. Winry had the most beautiful blue eyes. Perfectly pristine, sapphire blue that shone in the sun. He could look into those eyes for hours alone. Winry slowly ran her hands up Ed’s chest and his shoulders, smirking when he leaned into her touch. “Why don’t I get some ice for you?” She kissed him deeper this time. Ed didn't mind the soreness. “And then I’ll show you how much I really love you. My handsome Fullmetal Alchemist,” she purred. She took his hand to lead him to the kitchen and then to their bedroom.

Like every time before, he fell right into it. He couldn't help it. Ed didn’t know how touch-starved he was until his journey was over and he had to adjust to a normal life. Winry’s touches kept him ground in reality, they kept the post-traumatic nightmares at bay. Her arms around him at night brought him the security and affection he had missed so much during his teen years. Her kisses made him feel wanted. When Winry was like this, everything was perfect. This was his Winry. The Winry he married.

* * * * * * * * * * * * JSTH * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey...Mr. Johnson?”

His current employer straightened up with a groan. “What’s up?”

Ed paused and set down the wrench on the combine. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “So...how do you handle fights with your wife?”

Mr. Johnson frowned in confusion. “Whatcha mean?”

“Like….when your wife’s acting crazy...how do you calm her down?” It wasn't the best way he could have worded it, but Ed wanted to sound casual.

Mr. Johnson paused, and then broke out into a deep laugh. “How I calm her down? I keep my damn mouth shut! She’s got a nasty temper and the mouth to go with it. If I want peace, I let her whine and carry on on until she wears herself out!”

Ed smiled stiffly. Mr. Johnson was a long-time friend of Pinako. He didn’t hesitate when Ed came to him asking for work. Mr. Johnson was an elderly man who owned one of the largest farms in Risembool. Ed and Al used to play with his kids back in the day. He welcomed Ed and Al with open arms and always made it a point to stop by during one of their rare visits. He was one of the guests at Ed and Winry’s wedding. Ed remembered watching him get into a drinking contest with Roy and Havoc when they got into a debate about Risembool’s famous vodka. It ended as expected, Mr. Johnson drank Roy and Havoc under the table and could still handle a few more shots. It was one of the funniest things Ed ever saw and solidified his wedding as one of the happiest days of his life. Watching his friends and family celebrate his marriage, hearing their well-wishes and joy gave Ed the feeling of warmth and family he never had.

“What the matter? The little wife giving you trouble?” Mr. Johnson smiled, returning to work. 

“A little bit,” Ed chuckled quietly, shifting. “We’ve been...bickering a lot. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Well you know how it is!” Mr. Johnson grinned with a shrug. “Us guys gotta learn our place. Anything to keep the peace. Just say ‘yes, honey’ and let it go. Part of being a man.”

“Yeah...I guess…” Ed mumbled and returned to his work. Saying ‘yes, honey’ was one of the few ways to avoid a verbal and physical beating - but even that wasn't always effective.

The sun set as Ed wearily walked home. His day went by smoothly enough. He wasn't sure what he wanted when he asked Mr. Johnson about handling arguments with his wife. Maybe, it was because Mr. Johnson married his wife when they were only eighteen and appeared to truly love each other just as intently as they were the day they married. Sure, Ed had seen them bicker, but it was barely more than light-hearted banter and hardly meant to do real harm. They interacted with the intimacy and love that only years of being together could bring. It was what Ed wanted for his own marriage - what he expected.

Maybe...maybe he just wanted to know he wasn't the only one.

Maybe it was his fault... Ed could say no or easily overpower Winry when their fights became aggressive. But he didn’t. It wasn’t fair. It was wrong to do any physical harm to his wife. He didn’t want that guilt and he didn't want his daughter to think it was okay for a man to lay hands on a woman. But it didn’t mean he had to take it. There had to be another way.

But...it was ridiculous. He shouldn't go crawling to some shelter or call the cops. They wouldn't believe him. What kind of pansy was so scared of his wife that he would go running to a women’s shelter? The idea was so stupid. He was the former Fullmetal Alchemist, goddamnit! He could handle worse than a wrench to the head!

He came up to the door of his house. He paused when he heard voices laughing in the kitchen. He recognized Mustang’s boisterous laughter accented by Winry’s giggles. 

His stomach sank. Everything suddenly felt cold. He never told Winry about Mustang’s visit - he lied to her about it. If Mustang unknowingly blew his cover…

“Who’s at the door?” He heard Mustang approach the door. The handle swung out of his hand and Ed looked up at his former superior.

“Hey, look who it is!” Mustang said with his classic smirk. “We were just talking about you.”

It took Ed a moment to get his wits about him. “Oh hey, Mustang...when did you get here?”

“I was on my back to Central and thought I’d stop by again to say hello.” Mustang said easily, stepping aside to let Ed enter the house. “I was just telling your wife about our chat a couple of weeks ago. It seems domestic life has finally calmed you down. She was telling me what a total softie you are for Trisha.”

The thought of his daughter eased Ed up a little bit. “Oh yeah...total daddy’s little princess.”

“Ah...I feel sorry for any boy who tries to woo her,” Mustang joked, following behind Ed into the kitchen where Winry sat at the table with a coffee mug.

“Yes…” Ed mumbled. It didn't matter what a fuck up he was, he would kill any bastard that touched his daughter. 

“How was work?” Winry’s voice sounded casual and welcoming, but Ed knew the difference. It was a ruse. He saw the flash of anger when he entered the kitchen. He tried to dissipate the tension by giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Winry accepted it with a hum, but he caught the vengeful spark in her eyes when he pulled away. He was in deep shit right now.

“How was work, dear?” Winry asked sweetly - far too sweetly. 

“It was fine. Mr. Johnson is a total talkatron, but it helped the time go faster,” Ed shrugged as casually as possible. He went to fix himself some tea. Anything to hide the shaking in his hands.

“Winry was telling me you take on a lot of odd jobs around the town.” Mustang settled back into his seat at the table. “That’s a shame...Surely, you could find better work?”

“I’ve tried…” Ed sighed as he took his own seat. “But Risembool’s changing. All the work is in the bigger cities. Most of our friends have moved out.”

Mustang frowned. “Well...have you thought of moving too? You might find better opportunities for yourself in the bigger cities.”

It wasn’t like Ed hadn't thought of that. He really wanted to move back into the cities. Not Central - never Central, but maybe one of the smaller cities. Technological advances made several cities across the country into major industrial economies. Ed was fairly sure his knowledge of chemical composition and familiarity with material construction could land him a better, steady job.

“Hell, no!” Winry broke Ed from his thoughts.

Mustang lifted a brow in disbelief. “Why not?”

“Ed is staying here,” Winry was firm. “We’ve had enough of that. Ed doesn’t need to get himself into more trouble. Being too close to places like Central will just be too much of a temptation. He’ll try to get his hands on alchemy again.”

Ed flinched. It would be a lie to say he wasn't secretly trying to find a way to restore his alchemy. He couldn't help it. It was his lifeblood. It was his passion. He genuinely loved alchemy, its theories, it’s transmutations, and watching it evolve over time with new ideas and applications. Even now, when everything was quiet and he had a rare moment to himself, he would sit and draw transmutation circles. They were theoretical in nature and variations of circles he had seen before. Even if he couldn't use them, just drawing them gave him a sense of hope. It meant he hadn’t entirely given up what he loved. 

Maybe if he got a teaching job…

“What if you taught, Fullmetal?” Mustang mirrored Ed’s thoughts. “Your accomplishments are well known and admired. Many new recruits think of you as their spirit animal.” Mustang snorted at that last comment. “If only they knew…”

“Seriously,” Winry took a sip from her cup. “Like Ed would have the patience to teach. He can barely teach himself a damn thing. Anything that’s not alchemy blows right over his head.” She turned to Ed with a teasing smile. “How long did it take you to learn how a combine works? Let alone how to fix it. He’s barely useful as a farmhand.”

Mustang must have noticed Ed’s downcast gaze. “Well, we can’t be geniuses at everything,” he said democratically. “I still can't cook, and I’m a general. It’s normal.”

Winry gestured towards her husband. “If you can get him to believe that, then maybe we’d get somewhere. If he’s not perfect the first time, he walks away like it's wasting his time. Ever since he lost his alchemy, it’s only gotten worse.”

It was meant to sound teasing. But every word hit him where it hurt. She was right, anything that wasn’t alchemy didn't come to Ed easily. He wasn't stupid, but having to learn a new way of life while dealing with past trauma, health issues, and his failure to be a good provider made attempts to adapt difficult. It just reminded him of how lacking he was when it came to providing for his family. On paper, he was just a hick from Noweheresville. 

“He belongs here,” Winry continued. “It’s the only place he can make himself slightly useful.”

Mustang frowned. “I think Ed can speak for himself.” He turned to his former subordinate. “What do you think, Fullmetal?”

Ed tried to be nonchalant. “She’s right. I’m a bit of a lughead when it comes to anything not alchemy. That’s what I get for being so obsessive. I didn’t take the time to learn anything else.”

“Did you get a chance to see that school pamphlet I gave you when I was here last time?” Mustang asked, not realizing he was digging Ed’s grave even deeper. “There’s a school in Central for adults who need their high school degrees. As smart as you are, I bet you’d-”

“I said I was a lughead, not illiterate!” Ed snapped. “I don't need to go to school! I don’t need to waste my time with a bunch of hormonal brats who can barely add and subtract!”

“Maybe college at least?” Mustang tried to reason. “That might be more challenging.”

“We don't have the money,” Winry said and then gave Ed a side glance. “When only one of us has a steady job.” 

Ed immediately deflated.

The general must have noticed something because he backed off and changed the subject. “Anyhoo, how’s parenthood treating you, Ed?”

The change of subject was very welcome. Ed could talk about his kids for hours. He finally understood why Maes Hughes was so obsessed with his daughter. Fatherhood was a joy to Ed and a breath of fresh air. He had no issues with breaking out several photo albums and telling Mustang every story behind each photo - much to his superior’s amusement. But Mustang indulged him, though he did joke about Ed acting way too much like Hughes. This got him a huff and a sarcastic comment, but they both laughed it off and Ed told him the story of Trisha’s first day at school. Winry stayed in the background, cleaning up and putting their kids to bed, just watching them.

Time went by so fast. Mustang looked up at the clock and realized he had to go. Ed felt the sinking in his stomach. It had been so long since he had seen a close friend. He didn't want this evening to end. If it ended, he would have to face the music and deal with his wife, who watched them the entire evening from the kitchen. Only Ed could see the dark intent behind her otherwise soft expression.

When he gathered his things, Mustang bid them both a warm farewell, but not before encouraging Ed to reconsider returning to school as it would improve his job prospects. Ed just shrugged and said he would think about it. Mustang emphasized that he was there should Ed want any help.

There was a stillness when the sound of Mustang’s footsteps faded into the night. Ed almost made a break for it, but he would face it like a man. She didn't keep him waiting.

“You lied to me…”

Ed turned to look into his wife’s furious stare. “Winry, I-”

The hallway echoed from the hard slap. “You lying asshole! You told me you were working late, but you were wasting my money on booze?! You useless bastard!”

“Mustang paid for everything!” Ed protested. “I didn’t spend a dime! And-and I wasn't lying! I did work late, but Mustang showed up and insisted!”

“You still lied to me!” Another slap. Ed stumbled backwards. “How dare you lie to me? It’s bad enough you can't hold a damn job, but goofing off with one of your military dog friends is a whole other thing! I told you to leave that shit behind and stop dwelling on the past! This is your life now. The life of a barely useful husband who gets drunk after work!”

“I didn’t get drunk!” Ed felt the anger growing in him. The invalid accusations were getting to him. “I just wanted a moment to myself! Mustang’s a friend and I just wanted to talk a bit!”

“Oh just talk?” Winry rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he just wanted to talk.”

Ed blinked. “What’re you talking about?”

“You know, you inability to be a decent provider despite being a hotshot alchemist makes me wonder how you got the job in the first place,” Winry sneered. 

“I got the job fair and square!” What the hell was she talking about? “I got my license and worked for the State like everyone else!”

“Yeah, a fourteen year old kid got a job as a state alchemist,” Winry mocked him. “I wonder what the real reason was. Surely, Mustang wouldn't pull so many strings for a kid to be a state alchemist and work directly under him because of your ‘talent.”

It started to sink in. “You can’t be serious…” He couldn't believe she would suspect that.

“Not dating any other girls or even boys? You mean to tell me a teen wouldn't be the least interested in sex?” For the first time, he noticed the iron skillet in her hand. “But why would he? When he was getting it up the ass by his boss!”

“That's disgusting, Winry!” Ed shouted, completely aghast. “Nothing like that ever happened! You’ve got to believe me!”

“I wouldn't believe you ever again after you lied to me about getting drunk with Mustang,” She walked up to him, brandishing the skillet. “So what did you do in exchange for the free drinks? Swallow?”

Ed was just speechless. He honestly had no idea what to think. This was the first time he had ever heard such a thing from her. Yeah, there were rumors, but surely she didn't believe any of them!

Winry continued. “It shouldn't surprise me. Seeing as you can't support your own family. I should’ve married your brother instead. He’s more of a man than you’ll ever be. You're a selfish loser and a failure, just like your father.”

That broke it. Ed snapped. He was not his father! His father left and never helped his family. Ed did the opposite to his own detriment. He stayed with Winry because he swore he would never abandon his wife and children. Even if it cost his dignity. He was doing everything he could possibly think of and this bitch still wasn't happy! He was trying to do better. He really wanted to do better. He didn't know what to do except let his pent up frustration take control.

Winry tried to hit him with the skillet. Ed caught it and threw it to the floor with a clank. He felt a sick pleasure when Winry’s expression went from angry to surprised -and then to fear when he grabbed her arm and threw her back. He made sure he squeezed hard enough to make it hurt.

“You need to shut the fuck up right now, woman!” He growled. “I’m so damn sick of your bitching! I’m doing everything I possibly can in this podunk shitty town! I could’ve left you years ago, but I won't because I’m trying to keep you happy - even though all I want to do is wring your neck and shove one of your wrenches up your cunt!”

“Edward!” she backed away, eyes wide. Ed backed her against the wall and enjoyed giving her a taste of her own medicine.

“All you do is call me names and tell me how stupid I am,” Ed wanted to sound intimidating, but the last few words came out as a choked sob. “Can’t you see I’m trying? You won’t let me study alchemy. You won't let me see my friends. You won't let me spend my own damn money! If we moved to the city, I could finally make myself better and support our kids! But you won't let me because that means you have no reason to treat me like total shit!”

He grabbed the front of Winry’s blouse and yanked her closer. “You’re nothing but a psychobitch and a whore!”

“A whore!” She echoed angrily. “The hell do you mean!?”

“I know about that ‘client,” Ed sneered. He knew of the young veteran that came to Winry’s shop way too often for it to be ‘just maintenance.’

Winry gritted her teeth. “He’s more of a man than you’ll ever be!”

“I’m leaving you,” Ed stated with finality. “I don't give a damn what you say to me. I’m leaving you and taking the kids with me. They don't deserve to have such a slutty bitch for a mother!”

“You won't take a damn thing!” Winry punched Ed’s chin. It caught him off guard just enough for her to break free. She leapt for the skillet on the floor and stood up, holding it like a bat.

“I hate you!” She screeched. “Useless bastard!”

Ed blocked hit after hit after hit she rained down on him. He winced when the iron hit his arms, but he stayed on the defensive. He had to get things under control. He didn't want to hurt his wife. He cursed when he tripped over the edge of the hallway rug. He fell flat on his butt and barely deflected another hit from his wife. He continued to block her hits, cursing and trying to reason with her. But to no avail. 

“Winry! Get over yourself! Shit!” He crawled backwards. “The kids!”

“Let them see what a deadbeat their father is!” She yelled and moved to deal the final blow.

“Stop! Please stop!” was the last thing he heard before all hell broke loose.

The skillet should’ve hit him. He should’ve felt the hard blow. He didn’t. He heard it. He heard it and then watched his little princess collapse to the ground, screaming and holding her head. He couldn't move. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Nether did Winry as she stood in horror at their little girl curled on the floor sobbing. 

His little girl...his daughter...his princess...the only thing that brought him any joy - or any purpose.

Ed saw red. “You...you damn cunt! Look what you did!” He turned it his wife, murder in his eyes. It was the final straw. “How dare you hit our own baby!”

With inhuman speed he tackled Winry to the ground. She screamed and cursed at him. He didn't hear her. He just heard the desperate wailing of his injured princess behind him. He slammed Winry again and again against the wall.

“You fucking bitch!” He spat in her face. “I don't care what you do to me, but don’t you lay a filthy hand on my baby!”

“Edward! Stop! Think of Trisha!” Winry pleaded with him. “Stop hurting me!”

“This is what you do to me!” Ed shrieked. “This is all your fault!”

“Put your hands in the air!”

They all froze. Trisha whimpered in the corner of the hallway. Two cops stood with guns drawn at Ed. “Put your hands in the air and get on your knees now!”

Ed dropped his hands. Winry sunk to the ground, sobbing and pointing at him. “He tried to kill me!”

He just stood there, arms limp. Two guns pointed at his face. The door was broken in. More yelling. He was slammed against the same wall. The clicking of handcuffs. He was dragged into the front yard. He looked up to see Winry holding their still whimpering daughter. He tried to smile to let his daughter know that everything would be fine. But it just looked like a pained grimace. 

“Little bastard…” He heard one of the cops mumble. The door was shut. And they took him to the station.

* * * * * * * * * * * * JSTH * * * * * * * * * * * *

Someone made a call. One of the neighbors. They heard yelling. Domestic disturbance. The cops came. He was booked at the station and roughly thrown into a cell. 

He just stared at the blank cell wall. Completely broken. How had he let things get so out of control? His daughter saw them. She saw her parents attack each other. She saw her father hit her mother. Daddy hit Mommy. 

‘Stop! Please stop!’

She tried to stop them. Their yelling must have woken her and Maes. He vaguely remembered hearing his son crying upstairs. And now, she was hurt because of their stupidity. His stupidity.

“I am a failure,” He cracked. “I got my own daughter hurt. I didn’t protect her. Just like Al…”

Just like his brother. Ed couldn't protect the ones he loved. It was always his own failures that hurt the people he loved. He couldn't provide, couldn’t protect, couldn't do a damn thing right. He was always trying to fix things. Make up for his lacking. But he just ended up hurting more people.

‘... And now, my daughter…’

He deserved to be beaten. Winry was right. She was always right.

The cell door creaked open. He looked up.

“You made bail,” the cop said gruffly. “An Alphonse Elric wired over the money. You may go.”

Ed numbly stood up. His mind not quite processing what was said. “Al?”

“We called a Mr. Alphonse Elric. He was listed as your primary contact. He paid the bail and money for a hotel. He wanted me to tell you he was on his way to see you.” The cop explained as he led Ed out of the station.

Al...the only person there for him. Who unconditionally loved him. Even though he didn’t deserve it.

“Your wife has filed a restraining order against you. You are not allowed within a mile of the house and you cannot have any contact with your children. You will be arrested if you violate these terms.”

Ed stopped and looked at the cop in horror. Not his kids! “W-wait...she can't do that! I’m their father!”

The cop sneered. “What kind father beats his wife in front of their kids? They’re better off without you.”

“She hit me first!” It sounded so childish, but it was the only coherent sentence he could think of. 

The cop rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Sure. That’s what every jerk says when he’s caught red handed. ‘She made me do it!’ ‘She made me angry!’ Complete and utter crap! Always blame others for your craziness!”

“They’re better off without you,” The cop’s words dripped with disgust. “Some Hero of the People you are! Just another psycho military dog. Get out of here and don't go anywhere near your wife. She’s been through enough with you.”

“Can...can I say goodbye? To my kids?” Ed said, trying so hard not to burst into tears in front of another man. 

“They’ve left,” the cop didn't show an ounce of sympathy. “The restraining order is in effect. They’re safe with their mother.”

‘No, they’re not!’

“I see…” he whispered. Utterly broken.

“It’s so unnecessary. Losing your temper with your wife like that.” The cop didn't hide his disgust. “Fights are just something that happens. You need to learn how to calm the fuck down. It’s just something that happens. Get over yourself.”

“You’re right…” Ed whispered. “It’s just something that happens…”

* * * * * * * * * * * * JSTH * * * * * * * * * * * *

FMA was my absolute favorite anime back in 2003. I remember when it premiered on cartoon network’s adult swim. After a two week hunt, I tracked down the complete series - and then bought FMA brotherhood. It’s still the way I remember and I still love both series.

But when you’re older, you notice some things. For me, it’s the Tsundere archetype that’s so common in anime. Winry meets the qualities of a tsundere - which is the trope I dislike the most in anime.

Tsundere characters are meant to be endearing and comic relief. But I find them to be obnoxious and exhibit behaviors that we’d otherwise describe as abusive. There’s much debate about this as its always meant to be funny. But when I step back and think, the Tsundere behavior is quite obnoxious and toxic. I ask myself why the other characters put up with them - much less choose them as a romantic partner.

I looked up female on male domestic abuse in the US and this is what I found:

\- On average, 24 people per minute are victims of rape, physical violence or stalking by an intimate partner in the United States — more than 12 million women and men over the course of a year  
\- 4% of men have been injured as a result of IPV (intimate partner violence) that included rape, physical violence and/or stalking by an intimate partner in their lifetime.  
\- 1 in 7 men (13.8%) aged 18 and older in the United States have been the victim of severe physical violence by an intimate partner in their lifetime.  
\- More than 1 in 4 men (28.5%) in the United States have experienced rape, physical violence and/or stalking by an intimate partner in their lifetime.  
\- The number of men physically and emotionally abused by women is suspect to be severely underreported as men are more likely to face stigma and blame.  
\- Female abusers follow similar patterns of abuse as seen in male abusers.  
\- When questioned why they don’t leave their partners or take the abuse, male victims say it’s ‘just something that happens.’

I’ve seen this point many times and I’ll repeat it: Is it funny if instead of Winry hitting Ed with a wrench, it’s Will hitting Elise with a wrench?

I’ve known and worked with real people who act like Tsunderes. It’s not funny and it certainly isn’t cute. And few people liked them.

Thoughts on Winry:

My regard for Winry is ‘meh.’ I don't hate her with the veracity of some FMA fans, but I find her annoying. I honestly don’t understand why she and Ed are romantically attracted to each other. I don’t see the reason why. Her behavior gives even less of a reason why they would be interested in each other. If I were to guess their relationship, I’d say it more sibling-esque and platonic than romantic.

This annoys me as a writer. When I write romantic partners (see my kyou kara maou fanfics), I want the reader to know ‘why’ they are a couple and what attracts them to each other. Even if it’s canon. When I watch FMA and FMAB, I feel like Winry and Ed end up together because they’re ‘supposed’ to be, so there’s no real romantic narrative between them. We already know they’re gonna end up together so why bother?

Even in drivel like Twilight, there’s at least an attempt to explain why the characters love each other (even if its stupid). That’s the key to writing a good romance. The writer has to convince the reader why these two would chose each other over anyone else.

I could go on because this is an issue I find in shounen manga as a whole. But I won't weigh you down with my deep analyses.

Please leave comments and reviews! This is my first step into FMA/FMAB fanfiction and definitely want feedback.

Thanks for reading! - EB


End file.
